Sonic Burst character bios
by Deathsobeautiful
Summary: Character Bios and Images for my upcoming fanfic see pictures of the redesigned cast here read up on them before you see them in action later this month in Sonic Burst Chapter 1! Freedom Fighters: /rhUQGao Robotnik Empire: /UDbgMkM Credit goes to the original artists of the images I edited for my cast pics


Sonic Burst Character Bios:

Character Bios for my upcoming Fan fic Sonic Burst

Images:Freedom /y1J8h6K  
Robotnik /t6Ic287

*Credit to the creators of the original images that I edited for these designs Images are all links to IMGUR

Sonic

Real name: Olgilvie Maurice Hedgehog(Birth Name), Sonic(Self changed)

Age:15

Species:Hedgehog

Affiliation:The Freedom Fighters of Mobius(Leader)

Aliases: Sonic, Blue Leader(Code Name), Blue Blur, Fastest thing alive, badass(self given),that hedgehog(Robotnik)

Status:Alive

Appearences:The Begining: the Origins of Sonic and Robotnik

Video Game Debut:Sonic the Hedgehog(1991)

Bio:A once care free smart ass teenager now a care free smartass freedom fighting teenager! Sonic is the leader of the freedom  
fighters against , Sonic has the extrodinary power of running at the speed of sound he is a nice guy to his friends  
but at times when things get serious or affect him negativley he can be an asshole even to them he hates Robotnik and everything  
he stands for and will stop at nothing to end his reign on Mobius

Real Name: Jullian Kintober

Age:53

Species:Mobian Human

Affiliation:The Empire of Robotnik(Leader), Government Robotropolis(Dictator), The Mobian World Government(General)

, Eggman, Ivo

Status: Alive

Appearences:The Begining: the Origins of Sonic and Robotnik

Video Game Debut:Sonic the Hedgehog(1991)

Bio:A former general in the mobian army Jullian Kintober had planned a coup on the Mobian World Government for years He is  
cruel, cunning, arrogant and calculating he has an IQ of 300 and invented the method of brainwashing known as robotiscization in  
which he turns a living being into a cold souless machine that does his bidding though they intially retain they're personality  
and memories of when they were alive Robotnik always instantly reprograms them erasing he is the most evil dictator the planet  
has ever seen and especially hates "that hedgehog"! he runs Mobius with an iron fist with his robot army and his second in  
command his nephew Colin or "Snivley" as Sonic and the freedom fighters know him his personal assistants are 2 of his former  
colleauges and now robotiscized lackies Orbot and Cubot

Tails

Real Name:Miles Prower

Age:11

Species: Fox

Affiliation:The Freedom Fighters of Mobius(Member)

Aliases: Tails, Yellow Sky(Code Name), Freak(by Robotnik)

Status: Alive

Appearences:The Begining: the Origins of Sonic and Robotnik

Video Game Debut:Sonic the Hedgehog 2(1992)

Bio:Family friend of Sonic this fox has 2 tails and serves as a member of the freedom fighters he is the teams youngest  
member of the team he is extremely intelligent though not quite as smart as Robotnik however Tails is still capeable of great  
intellectual feats and serves as the teams mechanic he is Sonic's best friend and like his little brother he rarely takes part  
in combat with the team but when he needs to he is a decent fighter despite being easily the weakest on the team he also can  
use his 2 tails as a means of flight by spinning them like a propeller and he pilots the super sonic jet known as the Tornado

Tira

Real Name:Tiara Boobowski

Age:16

Species:Hedgehog

Affiliation:The Freedom Fighters of Mobius(Second in command)

Aliases:None

Status:Alive

Appearences:The Begining: the Origins of Sonic and Robotnik

Video Game Debut:Sonic X-treme(Cancelled game planned for 1996 release)

Bio: Sonic's girlfriend before Robotnik's takeover she is the second in command of the freedom fighters she is the voice of  
reason amongst the group her family like most other members of the group has been robotiscized and she is arguably the most  
vengeful amongst the group

Mighty

Real Name:Mighty

Age:16

Species:Armadillo

Affiliation:Freedom Fighters of Mobius(Member)

Aliases:Flex(code name)

Status:Alive

Appearences:The Begining: the Origins of Sonic and Robotnik

Video Game Debut:SegaSonic the Hedgehog(1993)

Bio:Mighty is another childhood friend of Sonic's and member of the Freedom fighters he is a Gentle Pacifist who only uses his  
strength when pushed to it or absolutley has to he loves nature and is bestfriends with Ray

Honey

Real Name:Honey

Age:14

Species:Cat

Affiliation:The Freedom Fighters of Mobius(Member)

Aliases:None

Status:Alive

Appearences:The Begining: the Origins of Sonic and Robotnik

Video Game Debut:Fighting Vipers(1995 as a human), Sonic the Fighters(1996 Debut in Sonic series was Scrapped but readded  
to the 2012 re release)

Bio: A child prodigy she was destined for greatness in music before Robotnik's invasion she was a young pop star and friend of  
Sonic's she is very obssesed with fashion and her appearence in her spare time but that stuff doesn't matter when she needs to  
be serious which is quite common what with being a freedom fighter

Ray

Real Name:Ray

Age:15

Species:Squirrel

Affiliation:The Freedom Fighters of Mobius(Spy), The Robotnik Army(Captain, Mole)

Aliases:

Status:Alive

Appearences:The Begining: the Origins of Sonic and Robotnik

Video Game Debut:SegaSonic the Hedgehog(1993)

Bio:A captain in Robotnik's empire who is seemingly quite the meanace to Sonic and crew but he is secretly working with them  
and feeding them info he is Mighty's bestfriend and put himself in alot of danger but its a risk he's willing to take for  
freedom

Snivley

Real Name:Colin Kintobor

Age:31

Species:Mobian Human

Affiliation:The Robotnik Empire(Second in command), The Mobian World Government(Formerly, Captain)

Aliases:Colin Robotnik, Snivley(by Sonic and Friends), General Colin(Self given)

Status:Alive

Appearences:The Begining: the Origins of Sonic and Robotnik

Video Game Debut:Sonic SATAM the game(Cancelled game with unknown release date)

Bio:Colin is Robotnik's nephew and second in command he helped Robotnik in his coup to take over Mobius he is next in line to  
run the empire when Robotnik is gone and this makes Colin very untrustworthy he is cruel, merciless and cowardly constantly  
attacking when not expecting and possibly even scheming against his "dear uncle"

Orbot and Cubot

Real Name:Reginald(Orbot's Birthname) 5-A55(Orbot's current name), Henry(Cubot)

Age:35(Orbot), 41(Cubot)

Species:Robotiscized Mobians

Affiliation:The Robotnik Empire(Assistants), The Mobian World Government(Formerly, Scientist-Orbot, Soldier-Cubot)

Aliases:Orbot, Cubot, Morons(Robotnik), Wastes of Space(Snivley)

Status:Alive(Both)

Appearences:The Begining: the Origins of Sonic and Robotnik

Video Game Debut:Sonic Unleashed(Orbot 2008) Sonic Colors(Cubot 2010)

Bio:Orbot and Cubot were once colleauges of Robotnik they were also his friends at the time and planned his coup along with him  
and Snivley however they were both killed during his coup and they're brains were kept and robotiscized with extra attachments  
made they became personal helpers to Robotnik during his reign of Mobius Orbot is very intelligent and also a smartass and a  
perfect foil for Robotnik's extreme personality he hates the fact that his body is small and virtually useless combat wise as it  
was the first robotiscized mobians thus making their design flawed Orbot's personality was unaltered but Cubot's on the  
otherhand wasn't as lucky as Orbots the change made him braindamaged and he is extremely dopey he serves as a good foil to  
Orbot's smartass know it all personality they do not serve a threat to Sonic or any of the Freedom fighters so they seem to be  
overlooked by them commonly


End file.
